<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden's Apple Pie by LadyDelphox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039819">Eden's Apple Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDelphox/pseuds/LadyDelphox'>LadyDelphox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Dubious Ethics, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnotism, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDelphox/pseuds/LadyDelphox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things we're not supposed to do but do anyway. Sleeping in, shoplifting, writing a collection of smuts involving mythical creatures... Yeah, Eve didn't eat the apple for this.</p><p>ACCEPTING REQUESTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opioid (MArbok x FGlaceon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Opioid</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In which a pampered beauty becomes addicted to a toxic kiss.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Contains (ordered from high content to low content): sodium, soybeans, double penetration, choking, hypnotism</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Does my lady require any additional service?"</p><p>The glaceon flicked her diamond shaped tail at the young male maid, an obvious sign of dismissal. He bowed low and scattered from the room, giving the ice type privacy, but not straying too far in case he was needed again.</p><p>Crystalline water sparkled in a margarita glass; the name Reba was scrawled across the top in an elegant cursive style. It rested atop a coaster that in turn sat on the flat marble of the bath tubs trimming. Reba delicately lapped at the liquid for a brief moment, scrunched up her nose, and promptly shoved the coaster over the edge.</p><p>Glass shattered against smattered marble, an unspoken call, and the maid made haste in pushing through the bathroom door once more, broom and pan in hand.</p><p>"Too many ice cubes," Reba sneered, but to the human ears of the maid her words translated into pitchy barks of dissatisfaction. He swept up the glass, making sure to get every tiny shard (the last time he'd missed one, the young glaceon had cut her paw pad and never let him hear the end of it), and blustered through profuse apologies.</p><p>"Of course, my lady," said the maid, despite not knowing exactly what she'd said. An educated guess was as good as any. "Forgive my indolence. Your order will be rectified right away."</p><p>And then he was gone, swift and professional. Reba smiled, somewhat deviously, and swiped at the pile of rose-scented bubbles she'd been sculpting for the past thirty minutes. She loved testing the reaction time of her master's staff. She couldn't help it; there was something addicting about being in full control of beings physically larger than her, beings that rank higher on the social ladder despite being inferior in nearly every way. Outside of those four walls, she would be considered property, existing to be fought for entertainment. Inside her humans home, however, she was a god.</p><p>If her human had sensed her inferiority complex when he'd adopted her from the Saffron Market Festival all those years ago, he certainly never showed it. From day one Reba was showered with everything her frozen little heart could possibly desire- everything but the one thing she secretly craved the most.</p><p>The glaceon's musings were interrupted by the return of the maid, who placed a brand new crystal glass beside her on the edge of the tub and, after watching the young ice type inspect the new contents and receiving a dismissive ear-flick, bowed out of the room once more.</p><p>Reba sighed in content, paw curled around the thin glass neck of her drink, and settled back into the lukewarm water. It certainly doesn't get better than this, she thought through a lense of jade.</p>
<hr/><p>Saturday afternoons were her favorite times of day; only one hour after freeing herself of the warm grip of slumber, Chef always had a steaming pile of Kalosian waffles waiting for her on the sparkling clean counter directly in front of the dining room television, where the daily news would already be playing at a moderate volume.</p><p>Reba's acquaintances always thought her unusual for tuning in to the forecast like some sort of elderly lady. She preferred to let them believe that she watched the news for the moving map of clouds instead of correcting them- how embarrassing would it be to have her obsession with the man in front of the aforementioned map outed in front of the biggest gossips in this side of the city?</p><p>No, some things were better left unsaid, Reba had firmly decided.</p><p>On this particular Saturday, Reba padded into the dining area, custom-fit robe tied tight around her midsection, and stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p>Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her. It wouldn't be the first time, at least, and her eye prescription had expired months earlier. Sure, she didn't really need the pokélenses- her vision worked fine up until it was time to locate her favorite squeaky toy- but at that moment uncertainty arced through her.</p><p>"Reba-darling!" Warmth flooded her chest, an instinctual reaction to the sound of her name on his lips. Her master grinned from the high barstool he was perched on, skin indenting at the full moon of his scruffy cheek and faintly at his chin, and twisted in his seat to spread his hands invitingly. "C'mere, pretty girl. I'm dying for some love."</p><p>Her brain didn't even register her legs moving, only the fact that she was across the room in two, three, four graceful bounds and lunging for his lap, claws scrambling for purchase on the rough material of his jeans. He hauled her close, and she could feel his chest vibrating with that deep rumbling laughter that she'd spent so many early mornings replaying in her head in a futile attempt to fall back asleep. He was wearing a plaid shirt, Reba noticed, the one that meant he'd been out in the back chopping wooden planks. She felt briefly disappointed that she hadn't been awake to watch his muscles ripple with every swing like she usually did, but she quickly got over it in favor of burying her nose into his chest.</p><p>A deep inhale reintroduced Reba to the scent of pine, almonds, and something faintly spicy. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head, and she was ninety nine percent sure that her back legs would've given out had she been standing on them.</p><p>His heavy hand stroked the long expanse of her ears, and it was then that she realized that he was talking. "I'm sorry if you missed me too terribly, pretty girl," he said softly. "Work stomped me flat. I only got back early this mornin'."</p><p>Reba was beyond caring about the explanation; all she cared about was the fact that those seven long lonely nights were finally over. No matter how often her master left on business trips, the ice type never was able to fully get used to it. Despite the constant state of longing Reba was left in, however, his work was far too important to skimp on. She would wait. She always did.</p><p>Soon, Chef pushed through the swinging doors that connected the kitchen and the dining room, where he placed two plates of something that smelled delicious on the counter alongside the faint clinking of silverware; bantered and shared heavy, booming laughter with her master; asked about his work in a manner that suggested he was only doing so for the sake of being polite. Her master responded, too, with the same energy of obligation to social niceties. Probably leftover from being around so many high-ranking humans, Reba figured, as he was never so formal with her.</p><p>Finally, when her stomach was ready to commit mutiny, Reba detached her face from her master's rumbling chest and gave a pointed look at the plate of waffles she assumed were for her. They were in front of her usual seat- a bit too far away from where she wanted to be at that moment. Her master caught the look and reached over to tug the plate next to his own, which was brimming with nothing but scrambled torchic eggs and a few slices of soy sausage.</p><p>"My, you must've been asleep for days. So ravenous," her master commented as his pet glaceon devoured her breakfast like it was the last meal she'd ever have. His own plate was only about halfway finished. "Ain't no way you've got enough room in there to fit all of that grub."</p><p>Reba paused to give him a sly side-wink, as if to say, 'why don't you come see how much I can fit inside me?'</p><p>He couldn't interpret her brief look properly. Which was disappointing, but not surprising. Instead, he gave her ears one last rub before lifting her from his lap- he was so strong, she almost swooned- and placing her on the chair next to his. She whined in protest, and he chuckled. "Give me just a moment, pretty girl. I've got a bit of business to attend to."</p><p>And then he was gone, out of the kitchen, and her sensitive ears easily picked up the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere out in the hall. The low pitched creak told her it was his office door.</p><p>Now alone again with an empty plate, Reba drummed her paws against the counter and glanced around. Gold accents were her master's favorite home design, it seemed, as there were golden flakes everywhere- in the marble flooring, in the charcoal colored wallpaper, hell, even in his morning coffee. Reba had thought he was such an oddball back when she'd first come home with him- now she had no idea what she'd do if she woke up in the morning to a house devoid of his dumb voice impressions and his poor design choices.</p><p>With a sigh, she pushed away from the table and landed on the floor, the cool surface having zero effect on her naturally cold paw pads. She made her way into the living area, where she was surprised to see Darryl, the head maid and her master's closest friend, rummaging through the seashell colored bookshelf that rested against the wall opposite the hallway entrance. It was mainly the back of his balding head she saw and, to be fair, she could've been wrong. But her nose never lied.</p><p>Slowly, Reba padded closer, deliberately placed steps silenced by the plush white rug, ears straining to pick up on anything that would clue her in on what the man was up to. This was supposed to be his day off, and he never came in on his days off. He clearly hadn't forgotten that, if his casual dress was anything to go by, but he was still there without her knowing and that was suspicious enough.</p><p>There was a muffled thud, then a curse. He'd dropped a book, Reba realized, and was bending down to pick it back up- his position would allow him to briefly catch sight of her stalking behind him. So stealth would be out of the picture.</p><p>Sure enough, when Darryl bent down at the waist to reach for the fallen book, his chin was parallel to the glaceon's location behind him and his eyes quickly met her narrowed blue irises. He jerked upright and spun in place. "M-Milady!"</p><p>Reba glared up at him- he was acting far too suspicious for her liking. "What are you doing here? Speak, you idiot!"</p><p>Just as the man was about to sputter through an explanation, the familiar sound of heavy boots creaked in the hall. "Reba? Where'd you go, pretty girl?"</p><p>Reba's eyes widened; if this bastard did what she thought he would do-</p><p>"In here, sire," Darryl called out, a smug glint in his sneering gaze. "It appears the young miss has been getting into a bit of mischief."</p><p>And then her master was in the doorway of the living area, tall and imposing and bright, with laughter on his lips. "I leave for five minutes and you're already into trouble, eh, cutie?"</p><p>Darryl was straightening the books on the shelf, including the one he'd dropped earlier. "As pups do, sire."</p><p>Reba's rage was palatable; she'd always been quick tempered and had destroyed plenty of expensive furniture sets over less, but this was positively infuriating. Not for the first time, she cursed her inability to communicate with the beings she cohabitated with. She cursed her being born a pokémon, into a body that couldn't speak or fly or <em>fuck</em> the way she wanted to.</p><p>But before she could lose her grip on her temper, her master was speaking again, alleviating some of the tension by picking her up and cradling her flush against his chest. For a second, she almost forgot why she was upset when his scent invaded her senses… and then that rage was reignited with his next question. "Say, what are you doin' here? It's your day off, you know."</p><p>Answer <em>that</em> one without choking, asshole, she thought with venom she wished she could spit at him like an arbok. Unfortunately for her, Darryl did just that.</p><p>"I figured I would drop by to surprise you on your return, sire," the blond man explained with a practiced ease that made Reba want to gouge his brown eyes out. "I'd only just arrived through the front door when I heard the little miss-" he gestured at the ice type in her master's arms, "-knocking about in here, so I came in and there she was, poking her pretty little head out of a pile of books like an adorable molerat of some sort."</p><p>It wasn't lost on her how he'd made sure to compare her to a rat. "That's mighty good of you to stop by just for me," her master said. "Let me just put the little princess here in her timeout den and we can catch up. Drinks?" What? No. She hadn't been to the timeout den since she was a puppy. Her incredulous stare turned to her master's face.</p><p>"Of course, sire," Darryl replied, eyes gleaming. "I've been craving Chardonnay."</p>
<hr/><p>Stupid fucking glaceon.</p><p>For once, he thanked the stars for his clumsiness.</p><p>Darryl almost felt bad for getting the prissy bitch locked in isolation, until he remembered that for this family, 'isolation' meant a mini fridge stuffed with shrimp cakes and jello cups, centralized air conditioning, and a seventy-two inch screen with 4k resolution. But the door was locked tight and that's all he really needed, even if the pettier side of him demanded something a little more akin to what he'd dealt with as a child.</p><p>Still, at least his plan wasn't entirely ruined- just slightly delayed. If it weren't for the language barrier between humans and pokémon he'd have ended up spending his evening in the back of a Jenny's patrol car instead of drinking expensive wine and eating steak directly from the world renowned Sacribleu-belle farm. All in all, not a terrible setback at all.</p><p>He waited, filling any lapses of silence with meaningless chatter, and it didn't take long for James to succumb to the will of the sleep powder-based melatonin blend Darryl had subtly sprinkled into his glass. It was only a small amount, but even a small amount of sleep powder ingested directly could knock out a rampaging tyrantrum for a few hours.</p><p>Darryl now had all the time in the world.</p><p>He didn't let that fact get to his head, however. Fate often had funny ways of interfering with plans via dumb luck, and not all luck was good luck. So he made it quick, using his extensive knowledge of the house's layout to locate and ransack another bookshelf, and then another, until he found what he was searching for in what was simultaneously the most obscure and the most painstakingly obvious spot- James's office. Although it wasn't in a bookshelf, like he'd been led to believe; it was tucked away underneath a floorboard that had always creaked hideously under his weight.</p><p>"How original," Darryl muttered to himself, though only in an attempt to regain some of the dignity he felt he'd lost by missing such an obvious clue. Pressing the floorboard shut with his foot, he unraveled the fragile piece of paper with great trepidation. At the top of the page read about as he'd expected- <strong><em>'Last Will and Testament of: James Giretto'</em></strong>- and his eyes greedily flitted from line to line. As they did, however, the flower of hope wilted in his chest like it had been watered with rat poison.</p><p>Of course. Of fucking course. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he'd expected- actually, no, he knew exactly what he'd expected. He'd expected James to be a normal person and entrust his wealth to another human that he trusted, not some useless, replaceable pokémon that could barely hold its own in a fight. The importance of a human life surpassed that of a mere pokémon, didn't that old bastard understand that?</p><p>Clearly not, and there was the proof, clear as day. Reba would be receiving the vast majority of her trainers assets when he croaked. His daughter would gain custody of Reba in turn. Darryl himself was only listed as the recipient of… James's lake house. One lousy lake house.</p><p>Rage simmered, and it took that wilted flower of hope and sent it up into flames. Darryl wasn't going to skulk into the shadows and accept this-this atrocity. He would show James what a mistake he'd made. He'd show him just how dumb of an idea it would be to leave everything in his name to a dumb animal.</p><p>He'd show him just how replaceable a pokémon was.</p>
<hr/><p>Warmth cocooned the young glaceon's psyche from all sides, and she reveled in it, opened her arms to it. At least, she did until that comfortable warmth evolved into an uncomfortable heat and then into a blazing inferno of sweat and pain and oh Arceus it burned-</p><p>Then the burn shifted, migrating from her mind further south, and quickly making itself at home in between her thighs.</p><p>Oh. Not this again.</p><p>But at the same time, she thought, as her paw subconsciously began to wander down south, maybe this is exactly what I needed. Her paw found what it was searching for, the pale blue bundle of nerves tucked away at the crest of her already leaking slit, and she was wracked by a full-body shudder at that first contact. Her toe pads pressed and rubbed and circled and became slicked with her liquid need, and the bolts of pleasure made her thighs tense, but it still wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed…</p><p>A gasp escaped her open maw as her paw was pushed aside and replaced with something a lost more dexterous- a familiar pair of human fingers. Fire blazed in her cheeks but she let it happen, submitting to the expert manipulations her clit was being subject to, courtesy of the man hovering over her prone body.</p><p>His fingers rubbed her nub, and two more of them slipped inside of her with way too much ease considering the size difference. Reba's back arched and she let out an appreciative moan at the feel of his fingers pumping and his thumb circling her clit, soothing the burn to a more tolerable level. The pleasure produced quickly formed a ball of buzzing energy inside her lower abdomen, and she could tell that that ball of energy was going to burst-</p><p>Then the fingers stopped, and the ice type whined. "M-Master," she gasped, unable to force herself to look up at his face. "P-Please don't- oh, fuck." Her plea for more was interrupted by the feel of something warm and blunt pressing at the entrance to her slit. "Y-Yes!" She encouraged. "Just like- like that..."</p><p>He was pushing inside her now, slowly, and she was opening up nice and wide for him, her icy cold cunt struggling to spread and contract around his human-sized cock. He was grunting above her, and she was scratching at his chest- she couldn't help it, the pain was exhilarating- and crying out for more, more, more.</p><p>"I need your cum so bad, Master," Reba whined. "Faster, please, please, please-" and because this was her dream, dammit, he did exactly as her mind commanded, shoving his hips forward so the tip of his cock was kissing her cervix and his heavy balls rested against her winking anus. The glaceon let out a strangled mewl, and her master's hips began to move, plowing right through any resistance her rippling walls might've been putting up. The natural curve of his cock pressed right up against her g-spot, and Reba sobbed with excitement, claws digging in to the flesh of his sides- he didn't react to this, of course, as dreams cannot feel pain- but she didn't mind the lack of total realism as long as he kept fucking her <em>just like that</em>-</p><p>Then she was jostled, sharply, and the body above her broke down into wisps of flesh colored smoke.</p><p>"No!" With a gasp, Reba shot up, only to snack the tips of her ears against a hard metal surface. "Ow-fuck-" As her paw went up to tend to her smarting ears, her eyes finally adjusted to the real world.</p><p>Then promptly widened. What the hell?</p><p>Trees. Trees everywhere. They swayed with the gentle breeze of late evening, and that same breeze carried the scent of grass still wet from a previous shower and the faint musk of an ambiguous blend of wild pokémon that probably hadn't had a bubble bath a day in their lives. The sky was a faded gold-to-blue ombre, and if there wasn't a slab of steel directly above her head, she'd be able to see the clear open darkness of the sky.</p><p>Reba wasn't a rocket scientist, but she was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be iron bars blocking her vision.</p><p>It took her an embarrassingly long six seconds to register exactly what kind of situation she was in, and when the reality finally hit, so did the fire.</p><p>Her pussy burned with the fire of a thousand suns. It burned as if its host wasn't trapped in a cage like an animal in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. So, she did the only logical thing there was to do in such a situation.</p><p>She blasted the bars with a furious blizzard- and all that emerged was a pathetic sputter of frost. It was then that she noticed a third unwelcome addition to this shitty situation- there was a collar on her neck. And it was locked on, too, and she soon found out after an attempt to slash it off that it was impenetrable… or maybe her claws just weren't meant for slashing. Glaceon were distance fighters, not brawlers.</p><p>"Oh- oh no," Reba realized. "I'm-I'm stuck. I-I can't- move-" Her arms and legs shot out, unable to extend more than a few inches, and the more she thrashed, the deeper the panic set. She started to whimper. "I can't move. I can't breathe. Help! I-I need help!"</p><p>Her voice, normally full of confidence that demanded attention, cracked and broke. She was parched. It was as if the collar on her neck was sucking the power right out of her vocals. "S-Somebody! Help! Help me!"</p><p>And then she was crying, she realized somewhere in the back of her mind, because the gravity of the situation was too much and she was going to die-</p><p>The cage tipped over the edge of whatever it was perched on, and she was tumbling, crying out at her ice type-typical fragile body slamming against the sharp edges of steel inside the cage. She landed, not unharmed but not broken, either, but her brain could hardly tell the difference and she just kept thrashing and crying-</p><p>"Hey, hey!" A voice penetrated the fog of panic and she latched on to it, ears snapping to attention and eyes desperately seeking out the source. A purple shape moved into view, species indiscernible through the muddling tears. "Relax, kid. I'll get you out."</p><p>And then the cage was being lifted up- carefully, as to not jostle the terrified fox any further- and set on its side. Reba followed the movements just as carefully, shifting so her paws were touching the ground below through the bar spacing, and watched the stranger with gratitude and caution as he hooked what seemed to be two massive fangs over one of the bars in front of her face, curling a scaled purple tail around the one directly next to it. She flinched back when he started pulling the two bars apart- she'd never seen such raw strength like that before! Granted, she did spend her entire life inside houses, but the sentiment was still there.</p><p>The metal screeched its disapproval, but the strange pokémon hardly seemed to care, forcing the bars to bend as if they were clay. The space created was still smallish, but if she tilted her head just right, and- no, that wouldn't quite work. Maybe if she-</p><p>That wasn't all the pokémon was going to do to help, evidently, as he then switched tactics and spat a wad of green sludge onto the bars. Immediately, they sizzled like hot grease, the sludge eating away at the metal with ease. This transformed the smallish opening into one that was just big enough for Reba to squeeze through without any acrobatic maneuvering.</p><p>The pokémon backed up, and Reba lunged for the exit, wiggling through it and ignoring the leftover acid singeing a bit of her fur. Once she was free, she started rolling about in the grass with a shout of 'finally!'</p><p>And then she looked up at her savior, and her blood ran cold.</p><p>A massive arbok towered above her, his neck a mural of colorful patterns vaguely shaped like a face. The tip of his tail wiggled in greeting.</p><p>Her mouth opened, as if to say something, and then her face hit the dirt.</p>
<hr/><p>When Reba awoke next, it wasn't with her face in the dirt, but it was definitely a close second in the scale of worst places to wake up.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and were met with-</p><p>"Shit!" She exclaimed when a drop of water landed directly in her eye. Her paws flew up to scrub at her face and she rolled over, registering the sounds of leaves crunching at the movement.</p><p>A cave. A <em>leaky</em> cave. Didn't they have plumbing in the woods?</p><p>Right. The woods. Her memories came slamming back, including the ones from earlier in the day, before she'd woken up in a cage. She'd been in timeout. Right. That stupid bastard had lied and gotten her in trouble. Then she'd been watching a movie, and then-</p><p>That's where the memories stopped, and she came to the conclusion that she'd been drugged.</p><p>"Great job, detective obvious," Reba mumbled aloud. Her head lifted, and she took in her surroundings- not that there was much to take in. It was a cave, with three craggy gray walls and a gaping mouth that opened up into the dark outside. There was a small fire burning a few feet away from where she was laying, and the sight of it caused the heat to slap her in the face like a sack of bricks. It always amazed her how her hormones could just ignore stressful situations as if every waking second was a good time to get pregnant.</p><p>She looked around a second time; she was completely alone. Not even the faint cawing of wild murkrow could be heard. She was alone, in heat, and somewhat safe for the moment. Her eyes drifted down to her slit, which at this point seemed to be perpetually shiny with need. Maybe just a little touching wouldn't hurt.</p><p>The glaceon sat up, back to the wall, and cautiously reached between her legs. She almost sobbed at the first contact between her paw and her clit; that dream from earlier had really left her on the brink. She dropped her head back against the wall, squeezed her eyes shut, and threw caution to the wind.</p><p>This time, however, she set a vigorous pace from the start, aggressively flicking at the bundle of nerves as if her life depended on it. In a way, it kind of did; if she couldn't get this orgasm out of the way as quickly as possible, then her heat would be harassing her and clouding her judgement the entire journey back home.</p><p>Home. Her thoughts turned to her master, and she imagined his face between her legs, licking her, his mouth on her cunt, his fingers pushing inside and sliding in and out, in and out-</p><p>With a gasp, her eyes flew open, and there in front of her was a familiar smattering of colors that were… glowing?</p><p>The arbok that had saved her. He had returned, clearly, and liked what he was seeing. Reba looked down and was met with the sight of his tapered snake tail sliding in and out of her pussy, scales coated in her shimmering juices, and dropped her head back with a whimper.</p><p>"Shhh," the arbok whispered. "Let me take care of that for you…" And take care of it he did. He sped up his movements, tail gliding along her nerve endings and sending wave after wave of pleasure over her body. He dipped his head low, and his forked tongue flicked out to taste her, curving over her clit with lightning fast precision and oh fuck she was falling, tumbling over the edge-</p><p>Reba cried out, and the arbok kept up his tail-fucking until he was certain she was done, tongue lapping at the clear juices gushing from her pussy as if it were water. The glaceon panted, eyes glazing over, and the arbok chuckled. "Don't get too relaxed, pet. You're not done yet." Before she could even consider formulating a protest, his tail withdrew from her insides and coiled around her midsection, lifting her up with an ease that betrayed just how small she was in comparison to him. Reba, although her brain was somewhat fired, was able to stutter out a few words.</p><p>"W-Wait!" The arbok paused, holding her above his midsection with an expecting look. "I don't think I uh, want to go further," Reba explained through the nerves. She'd never done anything like this before with another being; she'd been saving herself for her master. She was a good girl, not a-a whore.</p><p>The arbok laughed again; the masculine sound went straight to her core. "Perhaps you don't. Your <em>body</em>, however," he began, nodding down at her nethers, which were, embarrassingly enough, dripping down her legs and onto his serpentine scales below. "Says otherwise." He lowered her down so she was straddling his midsection. "I <em>saved</em> you." He punctuated his words by moving her forward, sliding her cunt against his scales. Her face heated up and she barely contained a soft moan, and he grinned, sharp teeth glinting like razors in the faint firelight. "If I hadn't heeded your cries, both the call from your mouth and the call from your <em>body</em>-" he moved her back and forth against him again, for emphasis she assumed, and she realized she was about to cum again, just from this. "-then you'd have starved to death. Or worse…" he trailed off, his tail coiling further up her chest and the tip brushing the base of her throat, "Someone else would have found you. Someone a lot less <em>benevolent</em> than I."</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Reba yelped, trying to stave off the rapidly approaching second orgasm by clawing at his scales. "Y-You can…" she began, then stopped. What did he want from her, exactly? To mate? Did snakes even <em>have</em>… Her eyes traveled down and, surely enough, two straining cocks, red and glistening with musk, emerged proudly from a hidden sheath. "There's <em>two</em>!?" None of her research had indicated that males had <em>two</em> penises!</p><p>The arbok chuckled again. "Oh, I'm going to have fun breaking you in, pet."</p><p>The pattern on his flared hood started glowing, drawing her gaze, and Reba was entranced, not even noticing that she was being lifted again, that she was being positioned so her slit hovered over the tip of his uppermost dick. When the poison type lowered his new toy down onto him, he did so slowly, slowly enough to savor the feeling of his penis spreading open Reba's cunt- he grit his teeth at the cold tightness of her insides.</p><p>He released her from the trance, and she whined and squirmed when she realized she was being pushed down onto one of the arbok's dicks. His grip tightened when she struggled, and once she was fully seated on his cock, he unraveled his tail from her body. She didn't get much time to make a break for it, though, as the arbok quickly coiled his tail around her chest, past her arms, and up around her neck.</p><p>Now that she had a proper cock bottomed out inside of her, Reba felt the pain of her heat start to alleviate. "This… this isn't so-"</p><p>Arbok squeezed, and she couldn't finish her sentence, couldn't breathe, and then he started to move, using his grip on her to move her in a way that slid his cock in and out of her slippery cunt and dragged his secondary cock back and forth against her ass. Reba clawed at the tail on her throat with real panic but that only made him squeeze harder. Her head was so light and it somehow amplified the pleasure of the cock fucking into her pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head as that second orgasm finally caught up with her, and that combined with the lack of oxygen sent her soaring higher than she'd ever thought possible.</p><p>Her body slumped, spent, and the arbok finally let go of her neck, allowing the female to greedily take in as much air as possible. She was so fucking tired, but the arbok held her up with his impossible strength and basically used her body like a pocket pussy- and she found she didn't mind it. It might've been her brains oxygen shortage speaking, but Reba was loving this treatment. This lack of control. Someone wasn't treating her like glass for once and by Arceus she loved it.</p><p>Still, though, it looked like she wouldn't be awake for much longer to enjoy the moment. Her head dropped and the two orgasms took their toll-</p><p>"Oh, no you don't," the arbok rutting into her hissed, using the tip of his tail to grab the base of her ears and yank her head back. Reba jolted back to reality with a startled scream, and was forced to look her deflowerer in the eyes.</p><p>"I think it's time we kick this up a notch," he purred, before lifting her slightly and adjusting the angle of her body so that-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Hey, no, hey!" Reba screeched, beginning her struggling anew. "That is an <em>exit only</em>, fuckhead!"</p><p>The arbok tutted mockingly, somehow tightening his grip even further to quell her ire. "You don't get to decide that, pet." Then he shifted, pulling his still hard cock out of her so that he could move his second one up and slather it with her copious amounts of natural lubricant. He settled back into the previous position, slipping his top dick back into her pussy and letting gravity drag his second dick down to her spasming asshole. The tapered tip of it caught against the entrance on the first attempt, and he forced her down on it with zero respect for her protests.</p><p>"Nngh," Reba cried, stars flashing behind her eyes as her second home was violated. It hurt, but not too much, she discovered, probably thanks to the meager lubrication. If given enough time to adjust, it wouldn't hurt at all-</p><p>Oh, okay, he was moving anyway, dragging her up and down on both cocks, hissing with sheer sensory overload. Reba whimpered and gasped on his dicks, finding that this really wasn't bad at all, and if she moved her hips just the right way at just the right time she could grind her clit on his scales every time she took him in to the base.</p><p>With this new strategy unlocked, the ice type found herself essentially speedrunning orgasm after orgasm. Her body jerked and shuddered, causing her internal muscles to flex and squeeze the arbok even tighter than before, and he brought her in closer, thrusts losing their controlled rhythm and becoming sporadic to the point that Reba could barely see straight. And it was as she was squirting on his cock for what she guessed was the fifth time that he finally stilled, dicks pushed in to the base and pulsing with heat, releasing his seed deep inside of her body.</p><p>"S-Such a good pet," the arbok panted, cocks withdrawing back into their sheaths. He loosened his iron-like hold on her, but didn't drop her, and brought Reba higher up so he could watch the gooey cocktail of cum drip from both of her holes. Faintly, she felt a bit indignant at being put on display like this, but was far too tired to resist. "You were so good for me. I think I might just keep you."</p><p>Those words sparked a new fight, and Reba lifted her head to glare with even more venom than he kept in his poison glands. "As fun as this little encounter has been," she forced out. "I have a home to get back to. I have…" she trailed off. Did she even have a home left to go to? What if Darryl had taken her halfway across the region? She had no way of knowing exactly where she was, and if she couldn't tell where she was, then how did she expect to find civilization?</p><p>"Is that so." It wasn't a question, but Reba considered answering anyway. He didn't let her. "If you have a home, then why did I find you in a cage? Not to mention this-" his tail tugged at the e collar still locked around her neck, "What kind of master traps their pokémon in such a barbaric bondage device?"</p><p>"My master didn't do this," Reba said defensively. "It was- okay, can you put me down first?"</p><p>The arbok did so, but loosely coiled his body around her in a way that blocked escape.</p><p>"It was- one of the housekeepers," Reba continued, after taking a brief moment to collect herself into a respectable mindset, or as respectable as she could be with cum drying on her pussy and thighs. "He, like, drugged me or something. I don't know why he put me out here, but he did. My master had nothing to do with this."</p><p>The arbok stared at her for a long while, and for a second, Reba started to wonder if maybe she was being delusional. Her story sounded a bit, well, whimsical-</p><p>"Okay." Then he closed in on her, coiling around her and overwhelming her weakened body with his strength.</p><p>"Wha- okay? What the hell do you mean by that?" She finally said, struggling weakly to escape his twisted hug.</p><p>There was an exasperated sigh from somewhere in the coils of amethyst. "Okay, as in, I believe you." Reba started to respond, but he continued with a slight warning edge, "I will keep you to myself for six days. Then, and only then, will I allow you to return home to your little master."</p><p>Was he serious? Sure, the sex was really great- at least, she assumed. it wasn't like she had much to compare it to- but that didn't mean she wanted six days of it. Reba started at where she assumed his face was hidden, mouth agape. "I- you-"</p><p>"Unless you wish for eight days of being my toy, instead, hm?"</p><p>Reba gave a little frustrated growl, but then slumped over in defeat. She walked in tight circles, trying to get comfortable in the middle of the coil, and then collapsed with a huff and rested her head on some part of his body.</p><p>The arbok hummed his approval, scales vibrating with the sound. "Good girl. Now, rest. You will have a long day ahead of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect Fit (FMeowstic x MLucario)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which two childhood friends get to work creating the next generation of childhood friends.</p><p>Contains: suar, fluff, breeding, teasing, knotting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The idea was dumb. Preposterous. <em>Childish</em>, even, pun entirely intended.</p><p>Michelle knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wasn't the most noteworthy female in the world. As a meowstic, she got some attention for being an uncommon sight outside of Kalos, sure, but when the only interest others have in you is them wanting to know where to find your pre-evolved form to keep as a house pet, well… one might develop a certain image of themself.</p><p>She was pretty by psychic cat standards, Michelle supposed, observing herself in the reflection of a shimmering pink barrier. Her only competition in that regard were the legendaries Mewtwo and Mew… and espeon, she begrudgingly added, who were renowned for their grace and elegance…</p><p>Still. Her clean white fur was pristine and perfectly coiffed, as if she'd never seen a day of battle- even though she had, plenty of times. Whether she'd seen a win, however, was a matter of opinion. Her lashes were long and free of that dreadful mucus that so often accumulated during a restful sleeping session, and her eyes were glimmering gold coins just waiting to be stared into romantically. Her hips were wide, or at least wider than the female meowstic average, and her long ears were folded neatly. She wouldn't be accidentally destroying any cities anytime soon.</p><p>Michelle cocked her head with a confident grin. What had she even been thinking earlier? Who <em>wouldn't</em> want to mix genes with her?</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Right. <em>Wolf</em> wouldn't want to mix genes with her.</p><p>The bell rang again, the sound echoing throughout the empty house far too ominously for Michelle's comfort. Wolf wouldn't want her because Wolf deserved only the best, and she was far from the best. Michelle sighed, and as she did so she lost concentration on holding the barrier up so it shattered like glass, the muted pink shards flying in every direction but dissipating before they hit a surface.</p><p>Damn it all.</p><p>"Coming!" A voice called, sweet lilt carrying itself through the cavernous rooms and rolling into the ears of whomever was waiting on the front doorstep. Nina came hopping down the stairs, dragging a brush through her damp brown locks with one hand and spritzing her t-shirt in a cloud of foul smelling pink mist with the other. The bell shrieked twice more, tauntingly. Now they were just being dicks, Michelle thought, flinching back at all the noise.</p><p>Nina practically ran out of the hallway, then skidded to a halt when her eyes caught sight of Michelle. "Oh, you're already up," she said in a rush of breath. "Good, good. I, uh, there's money and a phone on my bedroom dresser. Use that to order food if you and your friend get-"</p><p>"C'mon, slowpoke!" There was a sharp knocking. "We're already late enough as is!"</p><p>"Right!" Nina squeaked, slipping into the shoes she'd had waiting by the front door. "See you later, Mich!"</p><p>Then there was the open and close of the door- along with chatting, laughing, and a bit of cursing- and then silence.</p><p>Silence aside from the footsteps.</p><p>They'd have been undetectable if Michelle weren't both a pokémon with massive ears and a psychic. "Come on in, ninja kid," she called teasingly. "You don't need to wait for permission to leave the shoe mat."</p><p>"Old habits die hard," said the lucario that appeared from out of the hall leading to the door. There was a slight smile on his muzzle, one that sent Michelle's heart fluttering and her gaze wandering. Heavens, he was such a fine specimen. On the taller side for his species, incredibly fit, gleaming spikes, vibrant fur, a deep voice…</p><p>...a voice which was currently speaking. To her. Right.</p><p>"-as if he's never had to wake up early before," Wolf was saying, tone exasperated. "He's lucky I love him, or I'd just let him sleep through the end of the world."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be a good thing to sleep through something like that?" Michelle asked rhetorically. "I know that I would want to be blissfully unaware of my inevitable doom."</p><p>"You just think that because you're a feline," he teased, dropping down onto the couch and reaching for the remote. "I bet you've been asleep even longer than Mikey has."</p><p>Michelle crossed her arms and pouted. "Not true!" Then, slightly quieter, she added, "...Only for about fourteen hours."</p><p>The television buzzed to life, and Wolf started flicking through the channels. "Only you could say that with a straight face, Chelle. Only you." His eyes met hers and his head tilted to the side. Oh no. She knew that look. He was about to issue her one of his stupid challenges.</p><p>"I bet you wouldn't be able to go this entire day without sleeping." Aaand there it was. Wait what?</p><p>Michelle's stare turned incredulous. "You mean-"</p><p>"Not a nap, a snooze, or even a yawn. Completely awake and completely aware." Something about the way he said that last sentence had Michelle's stomach doing acrobatics. If she concentrated on the feeling, she could almost forget what he'd just said.</p><p>"You know I can't just-" she broke off and started again, "You know I need my beauty rest. I'll- I'll <em>die</em>!"</p><p>Wolf's eyes rolled. "You know you're beautiful even without rest. And a massive chicken, apparently."</p><p>The psychic type's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a chicken. I eat chickens for- lunch." Right, she always missed breakfast so she went for the next best thing. And had he just called her beautiful? Giratina take her soul now.</p><p>Wolf simply got comfortable in his spot, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Michelle asked unsurely.</p><p>"I figured if you're not gonna stay awake with me, then I won't either," he replied, eyes still closed. Then his mouth opened wide in an exaggerated yawn, showing all his teeth. Teeth that Michelle desperately wanted buried in the back of her neck as he-</p><p>Woah, woah, woah, she thought, slow down, captain horndog. Address the current issue first, then fantasize. "You wouldn't do that," she accused. "You're too energetic."</p><p>Instead of responding, Wolf let out a loud snore.</p><p>Michelle's eyes narrowed even further. If he was going to be that way, fine. She knew just what to do.</p><p>The feline pokémon climbed up onto the couch, scooted up Wolf's body, then sat down on his firm chest, just above his best spike. The fighting type showed no visible reaction to her presence, but Michelle felt the faint fluttering on his heart increase in speed against her crotch. With a barely contained grin, she reached down and started playing with herself.</p><p>To an outside looking in, the scene would've considered the female insane at best. She'd agree, too, if this wasn't a semi-normal occurrence for them. Throughout the course of their friendship, Michelle had of course been hit by her heat at inconvenient times, and Wolf had been present and willing to help out. They'd never gone all the way, just mutual masturbation to help quell the fire of her uterus, but every now and then they'd engage in lewd activities together.</p><p>Something like she was attempting to initiate just then.</p><p>She pawed at her slit, letting out an exaggerated moan that wasn't entirely fake. "Ugh. I'm <em>sooo</em> wet," she said, loudly, and dragged her paw back and forth between her labia. Once she accumulated enough slickness on her fingers, she brought her paw up to her face and gave it a long, languorous lick. "Mmm… what ever will I do with all of this excess honey?" Wolf's nose twitched, and ever so slightly, his left eye cracked open a centimeter. Michelle caught the look and gave him a coy smile, extending her wet paw for him to investigate. She waved it tantalizingly in front of his tense face, then promptly jumped off his chest and onto the floor.</p><p>"Oh, well. Better luck next time," she said with mock sadness. "I'd better go up to Nina's room and order some food. I'm <em>starved</em>," She emphasized, resisting the urge to look up at her friend's face. Keep to the plan. Almost there.</p><p>She took exactly two steps before her arm was grabbed and she was jerked around.</p><p>"Woah-"</p><p>Michelle didn't get to finish her exclamation of surprise, because there was a mouth muffling it. Someone was kissing her. Wolf was kissing her. He'd never done this before. Instead of dwelling in shock, the feline closed her eyes and kissed back, allowing herself to be picked up and placed squarely on Wolf's lap.</p><p>"Nngh," she moaned, feeling something hot and firm grinding up against her leaking slit. Her hips rolled and his bucked up to match the energy, paws coming up to grip her sensitive ears. "Gah!"</p><p>Wolf pulled his face back some, panting. "I don't think I can keep pretending," he groaned. "Touching and teasing isn't doing it for me any more. I need…" his paws fell from her ears to her hips, where he held them in place and grinded his dick right up against her, dangerously close to slipping up into her soft folds. Michelle's head tilted back and she let out a squeak of pleasure. "I need to go all the way. With you."</p><p>Michelle's eyes snapped open in disbelief. He… wanted to… to mate? With her?</p><p>The lucario hardly gave her much time to process his revealed intentions, and reached down between them to adjust his length so the tip pressed against her pussy. "You ready for this?"</p><p>"Hold- hold on," Michelle quickly said, then crawled off his lap and onto the cushion next to him, where she remained on her hands and knees. Her two tails swept to the side and her hips wiggled alluringly. "<em>Now</em> I'm ready."</p><p>Without a word, Wolf got up on his knees and positioned himself behind her, taking a moment to appreciate her body; the plump roundness of her ass, the dark blue fur of her thighs stained with her arousal. His paws found her hips once more, and his own hips moved forward eagerly, tip of his cock catching on Michelle's slit and making her shiver with excitement.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed forward.</p><p>Michelle bit down on her bottom lip, then grabbed for a nearby pillow to bite that instead. Fuck, he was huge, she thought, instinctively cringing away from the intrusion. Wolf kept hold of her hips, though, pushing in a few more inches. When Michelle looked down, she could see her vulva bulging ever so slightly and the sight made her bite down harder on the pillow. Wolf was quite a bit taller than her, and it certainly translated over to his dick, she thought, eyes screwing shut at the foreign feeling of being stretched.</p><p>Wolf pulled out slightly, then shoved back inside, setting a more harsh pace as he thrusted his cock in and out of his best friend's tight cunt. Her arousal allowed for smooth gliding, and the feeling was incredible. "Fuck, Chelle," he groaned. "You're so tight. So warm."</p><p>The psychic type let go of the pillow long enough to moan out a half-assed "go faster" before her arms started to give out beneath her. His cock stretched her warm passage in just the right way, to the extent that it brushed her g-spot with every wet grind, sparking harsh jolts of pleasure.</p><p>"You want me to cum that quickly?" He joked, voice strained with need. His hips moved faster, balls slapping against her thighs. "You want me to fill your little pussy with my seed?"</p><p>Something told her he wasn't joking with that second statement. "I-I-"</p><p>Wolf leaned forward so his front pressed against her back, forcing her front half further down, and the bold action sent a flush of heat throughout her body. "That's exactly it, isn't it? You want my cock to bully it's way into your little womb and flood it with my hot cum," he growled directly into her ear, paws wrapping around Michelle's waist as his dick plunged even deeper than before at this new angle. "I'm gonna fill you up and then seal you up nice and tight. Gonna knot you so none of my seed can escape."</p><p>For the second time that evening, Michelle was lost in a state of shock. Not only had he wanted to mate with her, he wanted to <em>breed</em> with her. The revelation kicked her nerve endings into overdrive and she yowled in pleasure as a sudden orgasm wracked her body, cunt spasming around her partner's plunging cock. "Y-Yes!" She gasped. "I-I want all of it! Give me your kits!"</p><p>Wolf's breath quickened. His teeth clamped down on Michelle's neck fur to hold her in place as he shoved forward one last time, knot popping into her smaller body with a shudder of release. Michelle squeaked at the feel of his still cock throbbing against her walls, a pooling warmth deep inside telling her he'd cum. He'd cum inside her. A second orgasm, this one smaller than the first, washed over her when Wolf tugged lightly on the knot.</p><p>"H-hah," Michelle whimpered. "You seem pretty awake to me." She shifted, and the movement caused Wolf to unload his balls into her womb a second time. He instinctively thrusted lightly as cum spurted from his tip, painting her walls white once more.</p><p>"...yeah, I'm pretty awake," he finally agreed, resting his head against the back of Michelle's neck where his teeth had been moments before.</p><p>"Jeez, man, what does Mikey feed you to cum that much?" Michelle exclaimed. When she got no witty response, she said, "...did you fall asleep? On top of me?"</p><p>No response. Then there was a faint snore.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be shitting me."</p><p>She tried to twist out from under him, but by Arceus he weighed about a thousand pounds. So Michelle sighed, resigned, and tried to get comfortable with her cunt still plugged up and her belly swishing with two loads of cum.</p><p>If you can't beat em, join em, she thought, drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>